


An Anemone Grows In The Coloradoite

by citrusfriend



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Coming of Age, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Genderqueer Character, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Independence, Literary References & Allusions, Mythology References, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Personal Growth, Poetry, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, abuse recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: She is a cruel mistress,a grieving god,and a tender motherin rebellious, raging harmony,yet you presumed to think her indulgencewould grant you hegemony.
Series: Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320233
Kudos: 6





	An Anemone Grows In The Coloradoite

**Author's Note:**

> "Coloradoite is a recently discovered crystalline mineral originating in magma veins. This mineral is a mercury telluride compound formed when mercury fuses with tellurium, an extremely toxic and rare metal...  
Interestingly, Coloradoite may be mined for its tellurium content because tellurium readily combines with gold, accounting for a bizarre gold rush in Kalgoorie, Australia...  
When heated or carelessly handled, the double-barreled combination of mercury and tellurium poses a deadly threat."  
Dr. Charles Hinshaw, The 10 Most Toxic Minerals

The rocks tumbled beneath my feet

as this precipice of a cliff dissolved,

and my muscles wouldn't let me run.

_ "This is how you were named; _

_ this is how you are known; _

_ this is how you must be loved." _

And the rocks below

reversed their avalanche to consume me from above.

I needed to breathe, I needed to scream,

but my ribs collapsed eagerly.

Dust settled into the hollow of my bones

and boulders made the flesh of my chest their homes.

You tore tectonic plates from their resting places for this moment,

and you breathed in the victory as you witnessed my body:

crumbled, folded.

And your rock of a different kind pulsed

as my own pulse eroded.

But the jagged edges of mineral in my skin

will smooth and soothe me soon,

for Gaia does not bloom to consume for you.

She is a cruel mistress,

a grieving god,

and a tender mother

in rebellious, raging harmony,

yet you _ presumed _ to think her indulgence

would grant you hegemony.

So Gaia will dissolve her stones into clay

and allay the cracks in my ribs that left my body

in contorted disarray.

She will harness her fury to heal the earth you tried to overrun.

I am more than the ground,

or a gollum,

and I am more than her son;

I am the very boulder you sent careening after me.

I am the mountain you coveted so,

and I am the flourishing valleys

that spread deeper than you will ever know.

In my veins is the power you held over me in vain,

and it intertwines flawlessly with magma

to replace our family blood.

Now, I have claim to Gaia's motherhood.

And we are more than your sky _ever_ gave us credit for.

**Author's Note:**

> 11/18/19


End file.
